This invention relates generally to potty training devices, and more particularly, to potty training devices that generate a sensory output when a sensor senses bodily waste.
Parents often experience difficulties when attempting to potty train their children. Thus, potty training devices have been developed.
One conventional potty training device is constructed such that it can be positioned upon a conventional toilet. This potty training device, however, does not detect the passing of bodily waste and does not reward the user for passing bodily waste. Hence, it is difficult for parents to potty train their children with this conventional potty training device.
Another conventional potty training device is defined by a complicated chair-like structure having detectors that detect bodily waste received by the potty training device. When the detectors detect bodily waste received by the potty training device, the potty training device generates effects to reward the user of the potty training device. Because these detectors are often in contact with the bodily waste, it is desirable to clean the detectors. One problem associated with this conventional potty training device is that it is assembled as a unitary structure with the detectors and other electronics therein. Hence, the detectors and other portions of this potty training device are not readily removable from the device for cleaning. Additionally, this chair-like potty training device is configured such that it cannot be used with a conventional toilet.
Still another conventional potty training device includes a receptacle having a mechanical box located therein that produces music to reward the user of the potty training device when bodily waste lands in the receptacle and trips a mechanical switch. Because the music box is located within the receptacle, users are required to place a bag in the receptacle each time the potty training device is used. Otherwise, the bodily waste dirties the music box and the receptacle, making it difficult to clean. Additionally, this conventional potty training device is configured such that it cannot be used in combination with a conventional toilet.
Generally speaking, embodiments of the present invention strive to provide a potty training device having a sensor that senses bodily waste and that can be easily removed for cleaning.
Embodiments of the present invention also strive to provide a potty training device that rewards a user for passing bodily waste and that can be used in combination with a conventional toilet.
Other advantages associated with the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not limitative.